Over
Over was one of the founding members and the head of the secret organization affiliated with the IGO known as SPICE. Formerly the best bishokuya of his age, even after his retirement he was still regarded as the most powerful man in the world. He was killed by Luis Bar. Appearance Over was a very tall and bulky man, with a bald head and slanted eyes. He alternated between donning a standard outfit, composed of military green shorts and a black shirt, and a battle one, which was much more colorful and fancy. Personality Despite having being a man of utmost intelligence, status and wisdom, Over was addicted to fighting. He was a charismatic and skilled leader, capable of earning the admiration and affection of all his collegues, which he considers friends. He was good-natured, very polite, with a strong form sense of honor. It is possible in the past he was Matsuri's lover. Background In his prime, Over was a world-renowned bishokuya, considered the best one to have ever lived after the beginning of the Second Gourmet Age. He was also the combo partner of Matsuri, but when, due to his title of Top-Bishokuya, he was forced to move to a secret location in the Gourmet World, they split up, leading her to the decision of never forming a combo again and hunt her own Ingredients personally. The IGO enrolled him as the commander of a new organization located in the Gourmet World known as the SPICE. For the following years, he selected and contacted potential staff members. History As the IGO's last line of defense in the Gourmet World, the SPICE staff prepared to wage war against the Neo-Bishokukai, who, after abducting a large amount of chefs from the Human World, were seeking Acacia's Full Course Menu. During the confrontation between the two organizations, he faces off alone against Luis Bar, whom he had assumed was the mole and a small maniple of Nitro who came to assist him. However, the researcher laughed, telling him that he was only partially right. He then revealed Over that he worked for the IGO Military and had been chosen to infiltrate the SPICE. The fight began, leading to Over's defeat. When Fresh and Matsuri, having sensed the clash of two astounding presences, arrived, Luis Bar informed them that the IGO had tricked the S.P.I.C.E. and the Neo-Bishokukai into battling each other. While the Nitro keep them from intervening, he murdered Over and escaped. After the former leader's death, the remaining senior members took charge of the SPICE, also forming an alliance with the Neo-Bishokukai to defeat the IGO Military and overturn the IGO. Powers and Abilities Over was deservedly considered the most powerful man in the world, although Luis Bar defeated and killed him.His position as head of the special corp known as the SPICE confirmed this, also granting him vast administrative power. Still, he claimed that any of the over one hundred-year-old Heavenly Kings could beat him with the minimum effort. He was the former best bishokuya, whose skills where unparalleled when it came to hunting. Even in his fifties he retained all of the knowledge and might that he had had in his youth. Prior to his demise not even his Gourmet Cells had weakened, as he used to constantly train to keep himself in peak condition. He had immense brawn, having lost to Inkuro in an arm-wrestling contest only by a hair's breadth. He eradicated a Fall Tree simply by pushing its trunk with his index finger. When he stomped on the ground to fight underground creatures, he created a crater the size of which was comparable to that of a small meteorite hitting the Earth. The shockwave caused earthquakes several hundreds of miles away. Despite his extremely bulky build, Over was fairly mobile and he could move so swiftly that untrained eyes could not keep track of him. His punches, many times faster than sound, were barely visible to some other SPICE members. Furthermore, he had incredible reactions, mostly due to his large experience in facing off against basically any kinds of creatures, which allowed him to read his opponent's movements. Over's stamina was beyond imagination. He could coat himself with his Appetite Energy and fight for a prolonged amount of time in thiat state. He could barely feel pain; still, it was pretty uncommon for him to even get injured, as his body was nearly impervious to damage, with extremely powerful Appetite Energy based attacks being the only thing that could wound him in a significant way. He was a master at unarmed combat, favoring a brutal, simple style centered on punches, but which made use of the rest of the body, too. What truly was deadly was the perfect, overwhelming combination of sound-quick blows and immense force. Intimidation Over's Intimidation could be perceived over huge distances. It could frighten even the most powerful creatures of the Gourmet World. It took the form of a female Kannon statue with twenty arms. Techniques *'Centerpiece': The user emits a huge amount of Appetite Energy from his body. Said energy takes the form of their Intimidation, in Over's case, am enormous kannon statue with twenty arms, which was composed of pressurized air and Appetite Energy bound together with the strong gravity produced by Over's body. When activating the technique, he was lifted off the ground and enclosed in the middle of the statue's chest. Each arm was said to have the power to dissolve a cloud floating high in the sky. Over could control them through hand gestures or with his mind alone, using the palms to inflict devastating strikes or to grab and crush the enemy. The amount of calories, the coordination and the mental strain required to perform the move make it unsuitable for long fights, and it cannot be summoned many times in a row, especially if it is destroyed. Additionally, if the user loses control of his own Appetite Energy the statue will turn into an explosive Ou Shoku Bansan, obliterating an area of a square kilometer in the blink of an eye. Thus, Over never resorted to it in the Human World or when an ally was close by. **'Libation to the Demon of Thirst': Over further concentrated the Appetite Energy of Centerpiece, making it much more muscular-looking and reducing the number of arms to six. The statue turned red and took on demonic features, such as a dark mane, sharp teeth and long claws. This version released energy constantly, gradually eating away everything around it. Also, the blows inflicted were stronger. Over could keep it active for up to three minutes. **'Offer to the God of Hunger': Over channeled his Appetite Energy into the mouth of Centerpiece, changing its shape: the statue's hair grew to its basement, the arms decreased to two whilst the eyes increased to six. As Over yelled the move's name, the statue opened its lips and emitted an Ou Shoku Bansan in the form of a blast that had enough power to go through three mountains before stopping. However, this technique incapacitated Over and it could lead him to starvation in a few hours after activation if he did not eat afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Gourmet World Category:Gourmet Hunters